1. Field of the Invention
Regarding so-called "navigation apparatuses", the present invention relates to a driving simulation apparatus for executing simulation driving by tracing the result of route retrieval, and capable of rehearsing route guidance before driving is actually done.
2. Description of the Related Art
A so-called "navigation apparatus" is known which retrieves a route on the basis of digital map data obtained by digitizing a road network and displays the route so retrieved on a display unit. A driving simulation device is also known which displays the result of route retrieval in this navigation apparatus on a display unit and executes simulation driving by tracing the route without acturally driving a car.
In the driving simulation apparatus according to the prior art, a start point of a route or a point at which simulation is interrupted previously can be set as the point at which driving simulation is started. When driving simulation is interrupted halfway, this interruption position is stored so that the next simulation can be started from this interruption position.
In the driving simulation apparatus according to the prior art, however, simulation must be started either from the start point or the interruption point described above, and cannot be started from other points.
When, for example, a complicated route exists and surroundings of this route must be repeatedly simulated in such an apparatus, simulation must be started from the start point each time and must then advance to the target point.